fifteen_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Niadra Sadentas-MythiKa
Niadra Elin Celeste Sadentas-MythiKa is an Immortal born from the first of the Divine Academy Incidents who came to be one of the greatest magicians, if not the greatest, in the fifteen realms' history. The young Niadra turned out to be one of the darkest forces of the early Second Age War, fighting in it with a goal of establishing herself in the position of ruler once held by her grandparents, Alm and Alynna. A reincarnation on 27 December 5517 M 237 13 brought a second, shapeshifting, incarnation, along with a major personality shift which led to her fighting alongside Tali'Cera Evans to create a peace for the Realms, which finally occurred with the end of the Second Age in myriad 351 13. She also served as one of the writers of the Third Age Treaty between Almaty Castillon, Tali'Cera Evans, and Mythas (Mythor) Vykof. In recent months, Niadra's life has been marred with uncertainty - she underwent six reincarnations in 3699 myriad 478 71 alone, five of those in the last four months. Most notably, her fourth incarnation was a fusion of her own second form and Xena-Marisol's energy, while her fifth form was a fusion of her second and fourth forms which first came into its own during the Thirteenth Incident. Her sixth incarnation was integral in the end of the Third Age at the defeat of Inanna, and her seventh incarnation fought in the War of the Ninth Realm, the first major Fourth Age event. The personality of her eighth incarnation has thus far been reserved compared to her previous lives, harboring many secrets about her first life, especially with regards to her true name. Aliases Niadra's most known alias is, arguably, "Rhiannon"; with Alm (alternate) revealing her true name (( Fifteen Realms story: Allure of the Abyss )), however, Niadra has gradually resumed using her original name. Over the years, however, Niadra has held several aliases, usually changing after one or two reincarnations. Karina Evans-Castillon Niadra's first known alias was Karina Evans, later Karina Evans-Castillon, used during her second incarnation's marriage to Alwin Castillon. Rhiannon is known to have used this alias from circa 3658 until her disappearance in 3674, although Alwin Castillon still addresses Rhiannon as "Karina". Alix-Andrea MythiKa After her departure from the Castillon household in 3674, Niadra assumed the alias Alix-Andrea MythiKa, the first alias to make use of the MythiKa name. Prior to this alias, she always used the surnames Evans and Tennille. This is her most long-lasting alias, being used from 3674 until she became Marisol MythiKa in mid-3699. Marisol MythiKa When her Immortal form was revealed in June 3699, Niadra took on the alias Marisol Celeste MythiKa, which lasted through the remainder of her second and third incarnations. Even as she transformed due to Xena-Marisol's influence during her third incarnation, Marisol kept her name and much of her personality during this time. Isalda Niadra's fourth incarnation temporarily dropped the MythiKa name due to her no longer feeling she would be "welcomed" by the family in her new dark form. However, soon after her third reincarnation, she was fully accepted, and resumed using the MythiKa surname until her death in September 3699. Azada MythiKa In her fifth incarnation, Niadra took the name Azada, meaning "winged storm" in Myrávian. It was in this incarnation that she stormed the outer realms to destroy Eidolia Castille for attacking the Realms in the Thirteenth Incident, also locating Weiss and Adelethian Castillon in the process. Rhiannon MythiKa When her fifth incarnation reincarnated unexpectedly ( her power destabilized from being a fusion of light and dark auras ), Niadra took her last (and arguably most known) alias, which lasted through her sixth, seventh, and early eighth incarnations until her true name was revealed. It is of note that her eighth incarnation modified the spelling slightly - while Niadra's sixth and seventh lives both spelled the name "Rhiannon", her eighth incarnation spelled "Rhiannyn" instead. The reason for the switch is unknown, but presumed to be post-reincarnation mania. Category:House MythiKa